Auburn Sunset
Auburn Sunset is a third-person interactive visual novel. It takes place after Demon Hunt and occurs at the same time as Sol Occidens. The game was announced in the Fall of 2013. No official release date has been set yet. Setting Auburn Sunset takes place on the Island of Talhe, located in the north-eastern corner of Reflection. The island is mainly populated by humans and has two large kingdoms. The main events of the game take place in the Tiletia Kingdom and in the Rebel Camp, located in the northern forests. Story Following the events of Demon Hunt, Cisaya has spent a year living with the demons at Xsainu Castle. However, her very existence begins fading in and out due to the cursed mark left by Void. Eclipse manages to create aa spell to temporarily suppress the mark, but none of them are able to remove the Void mark from her. Cisaya decides to leave Xsainu and return to South Port to see her family again. While the demons are reluctant to let her leave, they allow her return home. During her time on Zunko, Cisaya learns of a surviving demon slayer from the Great War, who may have the answers to her condition and the way to breaking the demons' curses. She takes a ship to the island of Talhe, where the demon slayer was rumoured to have last been seen. On the ship, she finds a mischievous otter stealing clams, and names him Whiskers. Upon her arrival on the shores of Talhe, Cisaya is attacked by a mercenary named Nike. The two quickly fight, with Cisaya coming out as the victor due to Nike's exhaustion from lack of food. She takes pity on him and buys him a meal at an inn, then requests that he becomes her guide while she is staying in Talhe. Nike accepts, only after he hears the promise of money and fortune from the bounties of Demon Hunting. As they enter the Tiletia Kingdom and join the Demon Hunters, Cisaya is told that the corrupted that they capture are taken in for research. The kingdom currently seeks a way to revert demons back into humans, much to Cisaya's delight. After several months of working and rising through the ranks of the Hunters, Cisaya and Nike are summoned by the king to escort Princess Jaine Tiletia to the neighbouring kingdom. They meet with the princess' lady-in-waiting, Cindell, and make the plans of travel. On the day of the departure, the party along with a squadron of guards leavesthe city and head through a large forest. At night, the carriage is suddenly attacked by vampires led by their prince, Aslex. With them are several human rebels including a ranger named Ralph. Nike and Aslex enter battle while Ralph takes down all of the guards. Aslex manages to pass Nike to kidnap and bite Jaine, turning her into a vampire as well. The vampires and rebels retreat, leaving only Cisaya, Nike and Cindell alive. Having no other choice but to report back to the king, the trio are severely punished for allowing Jaine's kidnapping. Cindell is sentenced to an execution, and Nike argues against the court in rage. Cisaya comes up with a proposal to save Princess Jaine within 7 days, and if they succeed, Cindell will also be freed. The King eventually agrees and sends her and Nike to the rebel camp to retrieve Jaine, while Cindell is held as a prisoner in the castle's dungeon. Characters Main Characters *Cisaya *Nike *Whiskers *Cindell *Jaine *Aslex *Stryker *Ralph *Jasper Supporting Characters *Halton *Elida *Ilana *Gadiel * Alixene * Vexe * Cross * Levente Chasseur * Chrysalis Category:Auburn Sunset Category:Story Arcs